


cease the activity performed by this male

by gyrone



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is friends, Gen, almost everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyrone/pseuds/gyrone
Summary: modern au where everyone goes to clamp school: the prestigious public schoolin this epic tale, sorata steals kamui's phone and makes a groupchat for the friend group (and accidentally subaru as well).it goes bad.
Relationships: Arisugawa Sorata/Kishuu Arashi, Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. the start of the sin

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and thought i should put it somewhere aside from my google docs to die

_kamui has added arashi, fuma, hecksorcist, and 2 others to New Chat ___

_kamui has renamed New Chat “kool kids”_

____stupid: wow who in kamuis contacts is named stupid haha_ _ _ _

____stupid: oh wait thats me_ _ _ _

____stupid: whatever_ _ _ _

____stupid: time to reak havic_ _ _ _

_stupid has changed their own name to “koolest kid” ___

____

_koolest kid has changed arashi’s name to “beauty and grace” ___

______ _ _

_koolest kid has changed kamui’s name to “edgelord”_

______ _ _

_koolest kid has changed yuz’s name to “much wow” ___

________ _ _ _ _

_koolest kid has changed fuma’s name to “dark side of the moon”_

________ _ _ _ _

________________koolest kid: perfect_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________koolest kid: now time to delete the evidence_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_koolest kid has cleared chat history ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________edgelord: hello??? i found this chat and i don’t know what it’s for????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_edgelord has changed their own name to kamui ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: jesus ok_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________koolest kid: woah kamui u chat??? what a surprise_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: what who are you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________koolest kid: how did u not recognize me???? its ur best friend, dorat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: and boots?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: haven’t watched that since i was 6_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________koolest kid: I MEANT SORATA STOP_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: it’s not my fault you can’t spell_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: and you’re not even my best friend_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: that’s fuma_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________dark side of the moon: did somebody call??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________dark side of the moon: hold up what even is this name_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________kamui: you mean what even is this chat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________dark side of the moon: yeah_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________beauty and grace: I am here as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_beauty and grace has changed their own name to “Arashi Kishu” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________dark side of the moon: how did you do that and how can i do it also??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________koolest kid: cmon babe that sounds like a name i wouldve picked for u ;;)))_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_koolest kid has changed dark side of the moon’s name to “kamui’s bf ;)“ ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: oh come on i’ve known him like all my life but that doesn’t mean_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui’s bf ;): honestly i’m not even mad_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________much wow: omg is my ship finally canon??????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: what_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui’s bf ;): what_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________much wow: what_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: yuzu is that u???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________much wow: omg how did u know_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: i just_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________koolest kid: it looks like a name i would give you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________koolest kid: like a good meme ;;;))))_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui’s bf ;): what even are memes_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________koolest kid: u dont even know memes?????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: sorata you don’t understand_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: he only plays basketball_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: all. the. time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________koolest kid: awww kamui r u sad that ur bf doesn’t spend time with u????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________kamui: you’d better stop_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_hecksorcist has added Hokuto Sumeragi to the chatroom “kool kids” ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hokuto Sumeragi: I SMELL A SHIP_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hokuto Sumeragi has changed their own name to “honest mood” ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________koolest kid: wait i accidentalyl what_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: ok so who are you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: i assume i know you since that’s the theme with this dumpster fire_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________honest mood: you may not know me, kamui, but i sure know you owo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: please stop_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: wait_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: r u subaru’s twin sister???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________honest mood: dingdingding_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui’s bf ;): kamui? who is this subaru guy and why do i not know him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui’s bf ;): are you cheating on me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________koolest kid: are you really jealous that kamui’s cheating with a car_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: he’s a kid that i hang with sometimes okay_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: he goes to another school_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________much wow: gasp another school_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________honest mood: correct!!! he’s been on this chat the whole time!!!!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________honest mood: l u r k i n g_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: wait really_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: hi subaru_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________hecksorcist: Hi, Kamui._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________hecksorcist: I felt bad about lurking but didn’t want to intrude. Sorry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________much wow: aw what a nice guy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________koolest kid: hey! the ! nicest guy! here ! is me!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kamui: doubt it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Arashi Kishu: It isn’t even up for debate that you’re not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________koolest kid: babe why_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________much wow: rip in the chat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nataku is relevant but no one gives 2 hecks. fuma almost becomes a murderer and so does kamui. fun times.

kamui’s bf ;): why does this chat even exist?

honest mood: maybe were all going to save the world someday and this randomly-created chat is a good omen

koolest kid: you werent even originally on the chat so shut up

honest mood: don’t bully me scrub

honest mood: ill mess you up

honest mood: ill put a curse on you after i die so you suffer eternally

koolest kid: hey if anything youre bullying me

much wow: woah woah woah don’t firgh

koolest kid: we’re definitely not firghing, whatever that is

much wow: you know what i meant

kamui’s bf ;): HEY SO GUYS

kamui’s bf ;): so my mom is hanging out with her friend karen

koolest kid: DID SHE TAKE THE KIDS

much wow: shush he’s talking

kamui’s bf ;): so kotori and i have to watch her kid

kamui’s bf ;): and this kid literally just called me dad.

much wow: maybe you’re just being really fatherly???

kamui’s bf ;): i am this close to throwing him into the fireplace

much wow: wow ok i take it back

kamui’s bf ;): SO I BLANKED OUT ON HIS NAME AND CALLED HIM WHATEVER RANDOM SHIT

koolest kid: HE Y NO CURSING

kamui’s bf ;): AND HE LOOKS ME DEAD IN THE EYE AND SAYS THANKS FOR CALLING ME MY REAL NAME DAD

kamui: DISPOSE OF IT

koolest kid: THROW HIM IN THROW HIM IN

kamui’s bf ;): BUT THEN KAREN WILL THROW ME IN TOO AND I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE

kamui’s bf ;): THERE’S SO MUCH BASKETBALL I HAVE YET TO PLAY

kamui: DROP THE BASKETBALL

much wow: I WENT TO GET A FRUIT ROLL UP WHY ARE WE YELLING

Arashi Kishu: They seem to have found a cursed child.

kamui’s bf ;): when you get past the creepy vibes and strange titles he’s actually a pretty ok kid

Arashi Kishu: Why did you want to throw him into the fireplace then?

kamui’s bf ;): mom let him eat the last pop tart

kamui: ouch

Arashi Kishu: That doesn’t seem to be his fault.

kamui’s bf ;): yes but he didn’t like it

koolest kid: throw him in please

much wow: how dare he

kamui’s bf ;): also he said my lego car was stupid

kamui: that car isn’t stupid

kamui: it’s better than i could do

much wow: romance 100

kamui: yuzuriha i’ll throw you into the fireplace

honest mood: shes not wrong though uwu

kamui: leave

kamui’s bf ;): don’t kill anyone kamui you’re too young to go to prison

kamui: not too young to go into hiding in turkmenistan

koolest kid: as your best friend, ill go hide with you!!

kamui: still not my best friend

honest mood: cut toxic people out of your life 2019

koolest kid: hey im not toxic

kamui: debatable

Arashi Kishu: Debatable.

kamui’s bf ;): you may not be toxic but you’re still not kamui’s bff

honest mood: boyfriends forever

kamui: i hate you all

much wow: rip


	3. kamui dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamui dies. subaru does also but is he important? no

honest mood: kamui: how can you say fumas not your bf??? thats literally the name

kamui: fuma change it now

kamui’s bf ;): no

_kamui has changed kamui’s bf ;)’s name to “fuuuma” ___

____

fuuuma: too many us kamui

____

kamui: shut up

____

_koolest kid has changed fuuuma’s name to “you got a boyfriend? i bet he doesn’t ki” ___

____

____

____

much wow: i bet he doesn’t kill your family

____

____

____

koolest kid: oof i hit the character limit

____

____

____

you got a boyfriend? i bet he doesn’t ki: i’m confused but cool great

____

____

____

_honest mood has changed you got a boyfriend? i bet he doesn’t ki’s name to “kamui’s bf ;)” ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

honest mood: and so it returns

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

much wow: the circle of life

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): hakuna matata

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

kamui: they say it means no worries but that’s not true because i am worrying a whole lot right now

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

much wow: what happened

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

kamui: you all

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

koolest kid: :(

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

much wow: :(

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

honest mood: D:

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

much wow: extra b

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

hecksorcist: I’m sorry you feel that way.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

kamui: no not you subaru you’re fine

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

hecksorcist: Thank you.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

much wow: new ship???

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_honest mood has changed hecksorcist’s name to “kamui’s new bf” ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: i mean ill ship it

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): hold up a second what about me

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: omg subarus dead

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: he left the room

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: HE LEFT HIS PHONE

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: >:3

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

kamui’s new bf: ily kamui <3

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_kamui has left the chatroom “kool kids” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): maybe we should pretend this never happened so kamui doesn’t throw us into the fireplace

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

much wow: agreed

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_much wow has changed kamui’s new bf’s name to “hecksorcist” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

honest mood: whoops haha

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_koolest kid has added kamui to chatroom “kool kids” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: leave me alone

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): kamui it’s fine now we’re not gonna attack you

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: just throw me into the fireplace already

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): i would never do thaat

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): well i gotta play basketball bye

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: FU MA WHY

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

honest mood: fu ma

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: FU U U UAMM MAMAA

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

much wow: FUUUFUFUFUFUFFUFUFMFAMFMFAUFUAMAAAA

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: don’t

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Does Kamui Shirou Is Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Is The Most Discussed In The Media In The Few Weeks Ago

Arashi Kishu: Stop all this chatting. I have homework to do.

koolest kid: FU C

much wow: ma

koolest kid: GOTTA BLAST

kamui: skeet

honest mood: i can always pass my homework on to my little brother >:)

kamui: please don’t do that to him

much wow: SHIP

honest mood: SHIP

kamui’s bf ;): HEY STOP RIGHT THERE

much wow: i thought you were doing basketball???

kamui’s bf ;): that doesn’t mean kamui can CHEAT ON ME

kamui: WE’RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER WHAT

kamui’s bf ;): i can smell you

kamui’s bf ;): your infidelity

kamui: ok so

kamui: i know you’re my best friend and all

kamui’s bf ;): yes?

kamui: but don’t ever say anything similar to those words again

kamui: also

kamui: i’m straight

honest mood: keep telling yourself that honey

much wow: The Truth Come Out: Does Kamui Shirou Is Gay?

kamui: just let me live my life

kamui: yuzuriha don’t

much wow: :3

kamui: see you guys i’m going to watch some voltron

much wow: that’s a good idea actually

honest mood: you cant just leave me!! >:(

kamui: but yes we can

honest mood: ugh

honest mood: i guess ill just mess with my brother then

honest mood: wait hes gone

honest mood: ughhhh where did that kid run off to

honest mood: update: hes also actually doing hw oml

honest mood: his room is really organized btw

honest mood: hes got like 5 dog stuffed animals

much wow: do we really need to know this

honest mood: its up to me to share as much of his personal info as possible to find him a nice bf or hell be forever alone

honest mood: so hes a pisces

honest mood: likes dogs (obviously)

honest mood: wants to be a vet

kamui: what makes you think anyone here is good enough

honest mood: kamui come on

kamui: what

kamui: is it fuma

honest mood: ok i take it back. the candidate has been lost.

much wow: i just witnessed self-sabotage with a hint of assassination

kamui: what are you even talking about

kamui: is this what goes on in your neighborhood

much wow: i’m going to have to stop talking to you now kamui

kamui: ok

kamui’s bf ;): can i have him then

honest mood: sure keep him for all i care

honest mood: hey kamui

kamui: yeah

honest mood: im not letting you see my brother again

kamui: why?

honest mood: youre an idiot

hecksorcist: Hokuto, you don’t have to do that, I’d like to see him again.

much wow: i thought he left his phone w u???

honest mood: he got it back and was reading over the messages

honest mood: and now hes mad so hes texting me instead of actually talking

hecksorcist: I just think you should have considered Kamui’s feelings.

kamui: what about yours tho???? you died

much wow: u know u can talk less formally, right

much wow: like without the punctuatiatno

hecksorcist: sorry. is this better?

kamui: u don’t have to apologize

honest mood: itd be better if u could ACTUALLY TaLK TO ME

koolest kid: WHY IS NOBODY TALKING ABOUT PUNCTUATIATNO

hecksorcist: i won’t talk to you unless you apologize to kamui, hokuto.

honest mood: ugh

honest mood: sorry you dumpster fire

hecksorcist: hokuto! that wasn’t genuine at all!

honest mood: yeah cause im not sorry

honest mood: bc when hes not being dumb, kamuis the perfect boyfriend

kamui: what

much wow: what

kamui: i see many things wrong with that statement but if i said it wasn’t the best compliment i’ve received that would be a lie

much wow: DOES KAMUI SHIROU IS GAY

_kamui has removed much wow from chatroom “kool kids” ___

____

kamui’s bf ;): THERE’S BEEN A MURDER

____

koolest kid: I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS

____

honest mood: ONE OF OUR OWN HAS FALLEN; OH HOW I WEEP

____

kamui’s bf ;): ok what

____

kamui: i warned her

____

hecksorcist: you don’t have to start being mean as well, kamui.

____

honest mood: O Great Lord Kamui, I implore thee to release our comradess of her confinement.

____

koolest kid: shut up we all know u take theater ok

____

hecksorcist: she actually doesn’t take theatre.

____

koolest kid: shut up nerd

____

kamui’s bf ;): hold on is comradess even a word???

____

kamui’s bf ;): like is it just like comrades with one more s ???

____

honest mood: comrade-ess. like girl comrade

____

koolest kid: im so confused

____

kamui: fine jeez

____

_kamui has added much wow to chatroom “kool kids” ___

______ _ _

much wow: I’VE RETURNED FROM LIMBO

______ _ _

much wow: why didn’t any of you guys add me back on sooner???

______ _ _

much wow: i thought we were friendssss :(((((

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): if we did that Great Lord Kamui would likely banish us too

______ _ _

kamui: if one of you all calls me great lord kamui again i’ll delete you

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): understood glk

______ _ _

_kamui has removed kamui’s bf ;) from chatroom “kool kids” ___

________ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: it’s the purge

________ _ _ _ _

honest mood: kamui thats no way to treat your bf

________ _ _ _ _

_kamui has removed honest mood from chatroom “kool kids” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: this is not going to end well

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

much wow: i’m afraid

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

hecksorcist: hi its hokuto im back cuz i stole my brothers phoneeee ;)

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_hecksorcist has added honest mood to chatroom “kool kids” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: don’t

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_honest mood has added kamui’s bf ;) to chatroom “kool kids” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_kamui’s bf ;) has removed kamui as admin ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: what

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: i can’t remove anybody anymore

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): exactly

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_kamui’s bf ;) has removed koolest kid as admin ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_kamui’s bf ;) has removed much wow as admin ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_kamui’s bf ;) has removed honest mood as admin ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): this is my chat now

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

honest mood: hey what about subaru

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): idk he seems trustworthy enough

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui: you’ve known him for like 4 seconds

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): it’s fine

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): anyone who’s kamui’s firend is also mine

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): except sorata

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: why

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): idk

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

koolest kid: i am hurt

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

much wow: rip

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Lord Kamui have mercy on us all


	5. the phineas and ferb chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorata arisugawa gets murdured over the phineas and ferb theme song

honest mood: hey yall wanna know what’s a real bop

kamui: what

kamui’s bf ;): did you just really say bop

honest mood: the theme song to phineas and ferb

kamui: ok i was honestly not expecting that one

kamui’s bf ;): THERE”S 100 AND FOUR DAYS IN SUMMER VACATION

honest mood: AND SCHOOL COMES ALONG Just TO END IT

koolest kid: AND SCHOOL COMES ALONG JUST TO ANE THEM

honest mood: U WANNA GO

kamui’s bf ;): BUT THE ANNUAL PROBLEM FOR OUR GEMERATION

koolest kid: FITHT ME

kamui’s bf ;): i see we have given up on the lyrics. noted

honest mood: JUST YOU WAIT I’ MG ONNA REMOVE YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY

koolest kid: OH YEAH

honest mood: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE SCRUB

koolest kid: IM GONNA MESS YOU UP WITH MY MEME POWERS

honest mood: 134 CANE STREET

honest mood: I’m COMING

koolest kid: SHIT

kamui’s bf ;): HEY no cursing on my chat

kamui: says the guy who cursed earlier

much wow: the circle of life

kamui: enough with the lion king already

kamui’s bf ;): WAIT HOW DID SHE KNOW WHERE SORATA LIVES

Arashi Kishu: I informed her in a separate chat.

koolest kid: BABE WHY

Arashi Kishu: I didn’t think it would bother you too much.

much wow: tbh forgot arashi was on here

kamui: i did too

kamui’s bf ;): oh yeah the numbers are visiblei n the people list

hecksorcist: hokuto has left the house. i’m sorry, i couldn’t stop her

koolest kid: KAMUI IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE

kamui: DOn” TPLESAE

much wow: kamui are u ok

koolest kid: KAMUI WHY NOT

koolest kid: KAMUI

koolest kid: K AMUIS I AM RUNNING IHELP 

much wow: YOU”VE VEEN HIT BY

much wow: YOU’VE BEEN STRUCK BY

kamui’s bf ;): who;s kamui??? kamui is dead

kamui: i just don’t want you to set my entire house on fire

much wow: u can come to my house sorata :3

koolest kid: OK I’L LDO THAT

kamui’s bf ;): hokuto’s gone afk so i assume she’s running with a knife

koolest kid: DO NT A YAS THAT

much wow: wow sorata i didn’t know u could speak filipino

kamui’s bf ;): cultural immersion

koolest kid: IM KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR ANSWeRT

much wow: I’ M CO MINEG

kamui: i find it amusing how sorata’s gonna get assassinated over the phineas and ferb theme song

kamui’s bf ;): lmao

Arashi Kishu: It’s only assassination if the person being killed is important.

kamui: ouch

koolest kid: arashi why

much wow: you’re important in my heart sorata

koolest kid: thank you yuzu

kamui: what a moment

honest mood: i stuck a knife in your door to warn you never to do this again :)

koolest kid: no worries

koolest kid: im going to live at yuzus house forever now

kamui: improvise. adapt. overcome

much wow: rip for sorata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly, i do not know the real location of sorata's residence. but one can dream


	6. sorata arisugawa ft. boyinaband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mile times & poems & betrayal: all in one epic chapter

much wow: hey sorata i know you’reo nly one room over but i feel the need to text you so everyone can see our convo

much wow: anyway

much wow: don’t eat all the scooby snacks again or inuki’s gonna kill u

koolest kid: but theyre delicious

much wow: mmmm just don't\

kamui’s bf ;): i’m concerned by the word again did he eat all the scooby snacks before???

much wow: on christmas eve he ate all my scooby snacks so i had to sic inuki on him

koolest kit: that hurt

koolest kid: you dont realize how big a dog he is until hes up in your face

kamui: well yeah that’s because inuki is almost literally a wolf

koolest kid: well of course u think hes big mr 5’3

much wow: wow oof

kamui: don’t

kamui’s bf ;): hey don’t insult him scrub

kamui’s bf ;): i will pummel you with a basketball

koolest kid: id like to think youre kidding but i can actually imagine u murdering me that way

much wow: rip sorata arisugawa 2019: killed by sports

kamui: accurate

koolest kid: hey i can sports

koolest kid: when we ran the mile i got under 20 minutes!! a new record!!!

Arashi Kishu: I ran the mile in seven minutes.

koolest kid: well you’re cool arahsi

much wow: i got like ten tbh

kamui’s bf ;): fiveish for me

koolest kid: liar

kamui’s bf ;): can’t prove that ;)

koolest kid: ugh fuma and your frighckin basketball legs

much wow: kamui how did u do on the mile????

kamui: we don’t talk about that

koolest kid: if you did worse than me on the mile im eating my hat

much wow: i’m holding you to that

kamui: this is private info

kamui’s bf ;): you won’t even tell your bf????

kamui’s bf ;): i can help you get more f i t

kamui: STOP

kamui’s bf ;): kamjui don’t leave please

much wow: kamjui

honest mood: bootleg jumanji where instead of being the jungle, its kamuis closet of identical black hoodies

kamui: why is this whole chat out to get me

hecksorcist: sorry, kamui.

much wow: what support

koolest kid: ugh this guy only comes on to say nice things about kamui

koolest kid: why isnt there wnyone to pop on n say nice things about me

Arashi Kishu: Because nobody likes you, Sorata.

much wow: oof

honest mood: i felt that

kamui’s bf ;): too real

koolest kid: . .

kamui: she killed him

much wow: top 10 anime deaths

honest mood: Top 10 Anime Betrayals

koolest kid: maybe in another life i died for you but in this life you killed me

kamui: poetry hour with sorata arisugawa

honest mood: Poetry Hour: With Sorata Arisugawa

koolest kid: and now i really want you to leave this place because i cant stand it

koolest kid: the hatred

much wow: someone make a song out of this

koolest kid: you threw away my loveeee

koolest kid: like yesterdays homework

kamui’s bf ;): the ultimate diss track on arashi: sorata ft. boyinaband

much wow: what’s the title

honest mood: Maybe In Another Life I Died For You But In This Life You Killed Me: Sorata Arisugawa ft Boyinaband

much wow: does anyone have the contact

much wow: please make thsi a thing

honest mood: bold of you to assume i, the ruler of this world, may not have boyinabands contact

kamui’s bf ;): do you actually have it tho

honest mood: BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME

hecksorcist: i don’t think she does.

honest mood: SUBARU WHY HAVE YOU EXPOSED ME LIKE THIS

honest mood: I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS

hecksorcist: hokuto, we’re twins.

honest mood: i gave you everything

honest mood: i gave you love

honest mood: i gave you one friend

honest mood: that one friend being me 

honest mood: i gave you pokemon cards for your birthday

honest mood: and stole your mewtwo

honest mood: because it was also my birthday and self love is important

honest mood: and how do you repay me???

honest mood: by frigki n saying i dont have boyinabands contact

honest mood: so now i shall give you death

kamui’s bf ;): somehow i feel uninvited to this conversation

kamui: i don’t know how to feel about this

hecksorcist: i’m sorry, hokuto. i didn’t mean to expose you.

honest mood: ugh go away

much wow: rip


	7. sibling experiences & exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, this is not a safe space for toilet exorcism. please step out of the Wendy's

koolest kid: oh hey there really is a knife in my door

koolest kid: haha

honest mood: :)

much wow: i’m kind of scared and i don’t knwo why

honest mood: its probably my exorcism chants comign through this gc

hecksorcist: exorcism chants won’t go through chat.

honest mood: but they work through phones so why not ????

much wow: hold on r u two in the same room still?

honest mood: ya

hecksorcist: yes.

kamui: ok nice

much wow: i wish i had siblings so i could have Sibling Experiences™ with them

kamui: i have kotori and fuma and let me tell you,,,, the sibling experiences are a lottery

kamui’s bf ;): hey what’s that supposed to mean

kamui: figure it out

kamui’s bf ;): is this about the one time where i ate your cinnamon roll becausei m sorruy

kamui: ok it wasn’t about that but now it is

much wow: ok if food is on the line i don’t want to have siblings

much wow: i take it back

kamui’s bf ;): it’s was one cinnamon roll and it was in like second grade but kamui’s still salty

koolest kid: being salty is one of kamuis few talents

much wow: sorata that’s mean

much wow: kamui could save the world someday

honest mood: um sorry, i, the Savior, am gonna have to do that

much wow: kamui could be the 2nd coming of jesus you never know

koolest kid: actually we do know

koolest kid: jesus wears the white garments of the lord and what does kamui wear?????

kamui: don’t

koolest kid: the same black hoodie. every day.

kamui: i will leave this chat

kamui’s bf ;): well if you leave i’ll add kotori and she’ll see all of this chat’s sins

kamui’s bf ;): and you’ll never have a chance with her because she’ll think you’re gay

honest mood: it’s not a think. it’s a fact.

kamui: i don’t want to???? date anyone?? ?? ?

kamui: kotori’s like my sister

koolest kid: alabama ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

much wow: stop

kamui’s bf ;): and i’m not like your brother?? ??? hmmmmm? ???

kamui: i spent a lot more time w her because you had freaking basketball

kamui’s bf ;): ok fair

koolest kid: did fuma ever not do basketball????

kamui: as long as i remember he has

honest mood: like my brother and exorcism! ! ! 

kamui: what

kamui’s bf ;): what

honest mood: our grandma decided he was gonna be an exorcist!!!!!

hecksorcist: don’t put it like that. it’s not exactly exorcism.

honest mood: no. it’s exorcism

koolest kid: can u exorsice my toilet then???? pretty sure satan himself lives down there

hecksorcist: no, i can’t, without permission from my grandmother.

koolest kid: ugh

koolest kid: guess ill have to survive another day with satan below me

much wow: rip in peace sorata’s toilet


	8. monou monou likes you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more exposing happens. a typical tuesday

much wow: hey yall sorata has tiktok

koolest kid: IVE BEEN EXPOSEd

honest mood: owo what

much wow: he was on it while he was at my house

much wow: and told me to not tell anyone

much wow: but whoops :3

kamui’s bf ;): should i be concerned or,,,,

kamui: you should be very concernec

much wow: c o n c e r n e c

koolest kid: fuma can i leave this cursed place

kamui’s bf ;): no

kamui: you’re the one that made it cursed

koolest kid: wrong i am the light of this chat

koolest kid: you know whos cursed

much wow: who

koolest kid: that mood girl

koolest kid: the one that tried to murder me

honest mood: do you want another knife in your door?????

honest mood: because i can do that

much wow: wow savage

koolest kid: no thanks im good

kamui’s bf ;): hey no threats on my chat

kamui: you threatened to pummel him with a basketball????

kamui’s bf ;): well that’s because you were on the line baby ;)

_kamui has left chatroom “kool kids” ___

____

koolest kid: kamui made a good choice

____

much wow: definitely

____

kamui’s bf ;): i’ll add him back tomorrow see if he’s changed his mind

____

koolest kid: but what do we do with kamui gone????

____

honest mood: we can gossip about him >:3

____

koolest kid: but whats there to gossip about??? hes like the plainest guy ever

____

Arashi Kishu: All of your T-shirts look the same and you call Kamui plain.

____

koolest kid: arashi i feel like you just come on to attack me and i dont like that

____

much wow: well youre trying to roast kamui so

____

koolest kid: in this world its yeet or be yeeted

____

much wow: yote

____

koolest kid: let me do what im doing ok

____

kamui’s bf ;): yeah if anyone shares any bad gossip about kamui i will mess them up

____

much wow: jeez fuma

____

koolest kid: can you not kill me please

____

koolest kid: like i know youre tryna be the protective guy but

____

kamui’s bf ;): yeah ok

____

much wow: can we get back to sorata having tiktok?????

____

honest mood: yes

____

koolest kid: no we can not

____

much wow: i bet you watch cosplay tiktoks

____

koolest kid: no i just got it for the memes!!!!

____

kamui’s bf ;): cool

____

honest mood: ofc you did

____

much wow: liar liar

____

koolest kid: :((((((((

____


	9. to be a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kotori finally joins the gang,,,, after 37 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can skip this chapter if you don't appreciate the true culture that is barbie: the princess and the pauper.  
> notes at the beginning of the next will summarize it.

honest mood: well what do we do now that kamui’s not here to mess with

kamui’s bf ;): well i’m gonna declare my love for kamui since he can’t leave more than he already has

koolest kid: pda

much wow: poetry time 2: electric boogaloo

kamui’s bf ;): he has beautiful eyes

koolest kid: well duh

kamui’s bf ;): spirits rise

much wow: ???

koolest kid: RAISE THE DEAD

kamui’s bf ;): when he walks in the room

honest mood: I SEE

kamui’s bf ;): doors close

koolest kid: ;)

kamui’s bf ;): and the chemistry grows 

much wow: ;)

honest mood: ;)))))

koolest kid: ;);)

kamui’s bf ;): he’s like a rooooooooose

honest mood: jose

kamui’s bf ;): that’s forever in boll l lo oo o o m

honest mood: how do you even know the ancient texts???

honest mood: you cant just steal my niche like that

kamui’s bf ;): i have a younger sister of course i know all the words

koolest kid: wait this is from something i thought he was just

kamui’s bf ;): stupid

honest mood: i have watched every barbie movie this is childs play

koolest kid: ofc its a birbie movie

much wow: birbie

honest mood: stop insulting my culture

kamui’s bf ;): hey if we’re gonna share barbie opinions

kamui’s bf ;) why don’t we add the girl herself

koolest kid: what

kamui’s bf ;): kamui cant’ stop me now so

_kamui’s bf ;) has added Kotori Monou to chatroom “kool kids” ___

____

_koolest kid has changed Kotori Monou’s name to “kotoree” ___

______ _ _

koolest kid: zoom

______ _ _

kotoree: wow fun a chat

______ _ _

kotoree: is kamui not here or

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): scroll up

______ _ _

kotoree: fuma i’m not sure if i like or hate your name

______ _ _

koolest kid: owo

______ _ _

kotoree: WA IT BARBIE

______ _ _

kotoree: the best barbie cinematic universe character is bibble

______ _ _

honest mood: FACTS

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): personally i like kevin

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): he’s so funny haha haha

______ _ _

honest mood: no

______ _ _

kotoree: eh

______ _ _

much wow: i support kevin

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): thank you yuzuriha

______ _ _

much wow: idk who kevin is but

______ _ _

honest mood: fake fan fake fan

______ _ _

kotoree: tbh that movie doesnt really look appealing

______ _ _

honest mood true true

______ _ _

kotoree: ok but whats the deal with kamui not being here?? im not getting much of the earlier chats

______ _ _

koolest kid: hes gay

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;) we called him gay and he left

______ _ _

much wow: he doesn’t like us

______ _ _

kotoree: ok noted cool

______ _ _

kotoree: bring him back i want to expose him like i could never irl

______ _ _

kamui’s bf ;): will do sis

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????oh no!!!! what's kotori gonna expose kamui for?? ???? find out in the next Thrilling chapter!!!!


	10. kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recap of last chapter: kotori joins the crew and says she has something to tell kamui. obviously this is going to be a really big roast 10/10

_kamui’s bf ;) has added kamui to chatroom “kool kids” ___

____

kamui’s bf ;): go ham kotori

____

kamui: kotori what

____

kotoree: hey kamui remember when we were little kids and you asked if you could be my bride and fuma said yes but only if you never made me cry???

____

kamui: uhh no

____

much wow: you WHAT

____

kamui’s bf ;): bro i remember this

____

koolest kid: thats gay

____

kotoree: well last saturday at 3 am i cried over that monsters inc test you sent me so the wedding is officially called off

____

much wow: why is mike wazowski so emotional

____

kamui’s bf ;): why did he send you monsters inc test at 3 am

____

kamui: i needed to share my pain

____

kamui: he had no arms

____

kotoree: HE HAD NO ARMS

____

koolest kid: weenie

____

much wow: bngl i would cry too

____

honest mood: i’m a sinner but that is absolutely beyond me

____

kamui’s bf ;): wait so thats all that you were gonna say

____

kotoree: yep

____

koolest kid: laaaaaaaammmmeeee

____

much wow: im scared now tho what

____

koolest kid: lets talk about how gay kamui is now tho

____

kamui: let’s not cause i’m not

____

kotoree: what

____

honest mood: i feel like we’ve already covered all the bases but go on

____

koolest kid: one time at a sleepover he fell asleep in my arms

____

koolest kid: that was pretty gay

____

kotoree: ok

____

much wow: can confirm. i was there

____

kamui’s bf ;): what did i say about cheating kamui

____

honest mood: hmm

____

kamui: you insisted i sleep by you because we were watching the boy in the striped pajamas, the ““““scariest movie ever””””

____

kamui: you’re the gay one

____

honest mood: ain’t that the movie about the holocaust

____

kamui: yeah

____

koolest kid: you didn’t say no

____

koolest kid: also i asked arashi first but she said no :((((

____

Arashi Kishu: Of course I did.

____

kamui’s bf ;): i feel betrayed and attacked

____

kotoree: i need to hang with you guys more often this sounds fun

____

koolest kid: wow who are the lamos you usualy hang with

____

kotoree: kakyou

____

kotoree: we bond over our weird dreams

____

honest mood: and me >>:((((

____

kotoree: and you

____

honest mood: i’m part of the dream squad too

____

koolest kid: wait you actually go to our school

____

kamui: yeah

____

honest mood: yeah how did you not know

____

koolest kid: idk man

____

koolest kid: i figured since your brother doesnt go here you wont either

____

honest mood: no he’s just special

____

kamui’s bf ;): hey kotori don’t you only hang out with kakyou because he has no friends

____

kamui: doesn’t that make her sound shallow

____

kamui’s bf ;): maybe

____

kotoree: kakyou’s cool

____

honest mood: he’s just edgy

____

honest mood: he has dreams where everyone dies A LOT

____

kamui’s bf ;): bro needs help

____

kamui: ouch

____

much wow: rip :((

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided this will have as many chapters as it ends up having, but the goal is 18: one for every x book


End file.
